Secret Admirer
by Aquile Storm
Summary: A few months ago, Rukia had recieved a letter from a secret admirer. He gave Rukia some gifts and candy. Now he wants to meet Rukia. But she already has feelings for Kurosaki Ichigo. Would she meet this secret admirer? [oneshot]


Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach

**Secret Admirer**

"Rukia, you got another one," Orihime said as she handed me the wrapped package. I replied with a polite "Thank you." A note and a small box of white chocolate came from the package. The note read,

_Sweets for my sweet. I hope you like them._

_From, your secret admirer._

I offered my roommate a chocolate and took one piece for myself. "Rukia, you are so lucky! Having a secret admirer and all! It's so mysterious and romantic! I wish I had one!" Orihime squealed.

"Your admirer isn't very secretive, Hime. And he isn't your admirer. Ishida Uryuu is your boyfriend,"I giggled a bit asI saw Orihime blushed when I said this. I continued, "But I already have someone I like, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Rukia, I know you like Kurosaki-kun. So why don't you tell him?"

"I can't just walk up to him and say, 'Hey Ichigo, I really really like you,'" Orihime giggled. "Besides, what about my secret admirer? I mean, he has been giving me a lot of stuff. He even gave me the limited edition 'Happy 2007' Chappy plushie!" I took my favorite plushie and showed her.

"Maybe he would understand. I mean, you liked Ichigo first and you don't even know who this Secret Admirer is."

"Maybe. Love works in a strange way." Orihime nodded.

When I first came to this boarding school, Inoue Orihime was the first one to talk to me. (apart from all the teachers and the prefect who showed me around the school.) Then, I found out that she was my roommate. She is sometimes quite clumsy and ditzy, but she is friendly and nice all the same. That's why she is my best friend.

She has all the same classes as me except for Art and Chemistry. I didn't take Chem but I took Art. I took that subject because I saw that _he_ was there. Ichigo was nice to me… sometimes. All the times, he loved to tease my about my sketching, paintings and stuff. I guess I need to improve my drawing skills.

What's more, a few months ago, I received a letter from a secret admirer. He has been giving me flowers, candy and once even a cute plushie. (the Happy 2007 Chappy plush)

And in each of the gifts, there is always a note or a letter. Sometimes as long as a whole page, sometimes as short as a sentence. I can never guess who this secret admirer is. Though I am hoping it will be Ichigo. But I doubt it, other than when he teases me; he never seems to notice me that much. The gifts are always there, in front of my door to my dorm. I would find it after I come back from class.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_Art class_

Today, Miss Sakura asked us to sketch a still-life picture. In the middle of the classroom, she has placed a bowl of fruits on a student desk. I wonder, why is it always a bowl of fruits? Anyway, there were grapes, pears, a pomegranate, and an apple in the bowl. I was lucky enough to get the seat beside Ichigo today. He didn't seem to mind. Or maybe he just didn't see me.

I carefully drew mine so that hopefully Ichigo won't tease me so much anymore. That is, if he leans over to look at my sketch. I concentrated on my sketch trying to get those pears in shape. Around half an hour before third period rang, Miss Sakura asked us to stop drawing. I really shouldn't sit beside Ichigo. Compared to his, mine looked like it belongs in the trash! Ichigo sketch was very, very good.

Miss Sakura walked around the classroom stopping to observe the sketches and give her comments and remarks. When she got to mine she said, "Well, Rukia," She always use our first names. She says it sounds friendlier and so that we can communicate with her better. "Your drawing needs a bit more improvement. But you have a very dramatic use of line."

_More improvement?_ I blush out of embarrassment. That means my sketch was horrible. And Ichigo was right there beside me to hear that comment. But _dramatic use of line?_ I don't get it, is it a good thing or a bad thing? Sigh.

Miss Sakura said that Ichigo's drawing had an 'excellent juxtaposition' whatever that meant, it must've been a good thing. She also said that he had a 'fine detail' in his sketches and some other stuff that I can't hear due to the noise made by the people whose sketches has been commented on.

As I was packing to go back to my dorm, Ichigo came up and said to me, "Hey, your drawings has improved," He smiled. I felt my heart flip over in my chest. Trying to ignore my staggering heart, I said, "Um, thanks." Without looking at those chocolate brown eyes of his. Then, he added, "They were _so_ much less sucky than the ones you drew a few months ago." He grinned at me and left.

I actually thought that he would compliment me. So much for that thought. I finished packing and went on my way to my dorm.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Tomorrow will be 14th February, Valentine's day. Since tomorrow will be a Saturday, there will be no classes. Orihime and Ishida will be going out tomorrow. I will have nothing to do. Maybe I could always aphabetically rearrange my books or study or something.

As I walked back to my room, I saw a white envelope in front of the door. The letter was addressed to me. Maybe it's from nii-sama. I was wrong. It was from my secret admirer. The letter read,

Do you mind meeting me at the park tomorrow, so that we can meet? Maybe around 3o'clock?I will be waiting.

_Your secret admirer._

I panicked from the minute I read _meeting me_ on the letter. "What am I going to do? What? Should I go? Should I not?" I paced around the room for a while. Then Orihime came in after her chemistry class. "Hime! Look!" I showed her the letter. After she finished reading it, I asked her straightaway, "What am I going to do? I mean, what if it's a senior prank or something? And, and what about the Ichigo issue? And-"

"Relax Rukia. Take a deep breath." I did as she told. "Good. Well, I don't know if this is a prank or not. But, if I were you, I would definitely go. Then again, I'm not you so you should decide if you want to go or not." She smiled at me comfortingly. "And besides, maybe your admirer is better than Ichigo." She giggled and I smiled at her. Even tough inside I'm sill panicking.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

I couldn't concentrate on my English lesson. I kept thinking about the letter. _Should I? Should I not?_

I started to list down all the positive and negative things if I go to the park tomorrow. Mr Sanchez, my English teacher caught me. I had o give him the list. I was so glad that I wrote it in my worst handwriting. And I guess Mr Sanchez could not decipher what I wrote. He just crumpled it and put it in his front pocket.

I had to stand outside of the classroom. Before I went out, I slipped a pen inside my pocket. Outside, I continued to list all the things down… on my hand.

When Orihime and I went back to the room, my left palm was almost all covered in blue ink. By the end of the day, I've made up my mind:

I _will _be going to the park tomorrow.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Around 1 o' clock the next day, I asked Orihime what to wear. I wasn't those fashion-conscious type of girls. Besides, it was my only chance to ask her. She will be going to the movies with Ishida later at half past two.

Orihime told me to wear my short-sleeved sky blue shirt with stars and a crescent moon decorating the front and my light pink jacket to keep me warm from the cool February air. I wore my denim jeans that had a zigzag pattern down the sides.

Orihime won't let me wear my comfy sneakers, instead, she asked me to try on her white boots with kitten heels. Fortunately, we have the same shoe size, so it fitted me rather nicely. The only down side to this was that I'm not used to wearing anything that has ascended heels. She says I will just have to get used to it.

Lastly, she put some blusher on my cheeks and asked me to apply some strawberry scented lip gloss.

I was fully dressed (and fully makeup-ed) around two pm. "Perfect timing!" Orihime clapped her hands. "Just in time for me to get ready for my date!"

Before Orihime left at 2:30 pm with Ishida, she wished me 'good luck.' And I guess I really needed that.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

I walked slowly to the park. I'm still not used to wearing shoes with heels. The air was cool even if it has passed noon. I'm glad Orihime told me to wear my jacket. By the time I reached the destination, it was already around 3 pm. The first person I saw was no other than… Kurosaki Ichigo. I felt my heart beat faster. Could he be-? No, he_ can't _be my admirer. Maybe he's waiting for another girl.

I looked around. Mostly I saw couples walking around the park, hand in hand. And some random kid taking his dog out for a walk. Maybe my secret admirer isn't here yet. Just to pass the time, I guess I could talk to Ichigo. I gulped and approached Ichigo.

"H-hi Kurosaki-kun," I said with a smile.

"Rukia, you came." I can feel my face getting hotter. Since when Ichigo used my first name to talk to me? He usually used 'Kuchiki-san' or sometimes just a simple 'hey'. "These are for you. And please, call me Ichigo." He gave me a small bouquet of flowers. Pink tulips. Good. I was allergic to roses. Wait, _for me?! _ Does that mean…

"Kurosaki-kun-"

"Ichigo."

"I-ichigo," Saying his first name in front of him out loud seemed awkward… but sort of right. I can feel my face blush to the roots of my hair. "Ichigo, are you…"

"Yes, Rukia, I am your secret admirer. I hope that you're not angry with me, asking you to come here and all that,"

"Angry? Why would I be? Because…" I blushed even more. I feel silly blushing this much in front of him. So I looked down, away from his brown eyes. "Because…I have always been your secret admirer too." I said in a slow voice, a part of me didn't want him to hear that, but another part- a bigger part- of me wanted him to hear.

He pushed my chin up so that I was staring straight to his amber eyes. He smiled at me and leaned down to kiss me.

_Love works in a strange way, _

_But sometimes, it is best that way._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I guess that could be classified as an AU-ish fic right?

Sorry about the boarding school part. I didn't know how to make Rukia and Orihime as roommates. My friend suggested boarding school and… so there.

That was a bit silly right? Don't know what made me write that. Tell me what you thought about it? Good? Okay? Bad? Really, _really _horrible?

**Please Review. **


End file.
